Dragon (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Dragons are a rare, supernatural species thought not to exist that resurfaced in the 21st century. Dragons are arguably one of, if not the most, powerful monsters in existence besides the Leviathans, as Eve purposely had the dragon swords capable of killing them created, as she feared her dragons would kill her other children. History Ancient History Dragons were created by Eve and are among her most powerful creations. At some unknown point, Eve forged the dragon-killing swords with the blood of Hypolyes, a dragon who willingly sacrificed his life to help Eve, who realized her dragons were so powerful that they could destroy her other "children." Modern Times Dragon's had not been seen for around 700 years until 2011, when three dragons came out of hiding on the orders of Eve to find a virgin to act as a vessel for Eve's arrival from Purgatory. When one is first seen, he is shown taking a woman to a cage in the sewer as the other ones try to break out. Annoyed by his captive's struggles, he breaks her arm and threatens to break the other one if she doesn't keep quiet. After throwing her into the cage, he seals it shut with his claw. Dean obtains the Sword of Bruncvik, and he and Sam track down the dragon's lair, finding first a pile of gold and then an ancient manuscript. They then hear cries for help and they follow the voices until they find the missing women, who are still being kept together in their cage. Before they can free them, the same dragon appears with his partner. In the ensuing fight, Sam is able to kill one with the sword, but the other escapes. The same dragon meets up with another dragon who has also captured a half dozen virgin women. They take one and use an incantation to open a door to Purgatory. They throw the woman in, and she rises from the fire, in a clean vessel for Eve. Psychological Characteristics Dragons have an affinity for stealing "treasures" and are attracted to gold. They traditionally live in caves, but in an urban environment will seek out a dark secluded place like a sewer or root cellar. Physiology Dragons, at least in their human forms, look like normal people. However, when they produce fire, there are several noticeable features that change, such as their eyes, throat and mouth glow orange as fire is expelled. Dragons also have the ability to shapeshift from their human forms into their much larger dragon form. Specifically with the unnamed dragon girl, she grew in mass at a considerable rate, scales covered her skin, horns grew from her forehead, she produced a tail, and her arms and hands developed into wings capable of sustaining flight. Like in her human form, she retained her fire-breathing ability. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Dragons possess incredible physical strength. In human form, dragons could lift (or press) approximately 25 tons under optimal conditions. In their reptilian form, their strength is proportionally augmented due to their immense size and a dragon could normally lift at least 50 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Dragons can move with incredible speed, able to suddenly appear, especially when flying. In their winged dragon forms, they can reach flight speeds of 500 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Durability:' Dragons are supernaturally resistant to physical damage as long as the damage is not directly to the dragon's soft spot or via a blade forged in dragon's blood. The unnamed dragon girl was relatively unfazed when she was stabbed directly in the heart with a dagger. *'Heightened Senses:' Dragons have some type of superhuman senses, as a dragon was able to sense that a woman, Melissa, was not a virgin. LGC102-085-Dragon Girl.png|A dragon in human-form breathing fire. Dragonhand.jpg|A dragon's claw. *'Pyrokinesis:' Dragons can generate heat that can reach temperatures high enough to "flambé" humans and even melt metal with their touch. Dragons can also generate fire within themselves and expel large flames from the mouth. When engaged in combat in their human form, the heat they generate seems to be their primary weapon. *'Shapeshifting:' In medieval times, Eve gave dragons the ability to take on a humanoid form and/or change into a massive winged reptilian creature, capable of flight. Dragons retain the ability to breath fire in either form. *'Longevity:' Dragons have some degree of supernatural longevity, and are able to live for centuries. Weaknesses *'Soft Spot:' According to Dorian and the lore he uncovered, dragons can be killed by driving a sword or dagger through their "soft spot". In the case of the unnamed dragon girl, it was revealed that stabbing her through the throat was enough to kill her, whereas stabbing her in the heart did not. What classifies a dragon's "soft spot," whether a specific organ or location, such as the throat, was not elaborated upon. *'Sword forged in dragon's blood:' An implement, such as a sword, forged in dragon's blood can more easily kill dragons. Such objects can override a dragon's normal resilience and significant injuries dealt by them can be fatal. Dr. Eleanor Visyak speculated that there are only "5 or 6" such blades in existence, with the sword of St. George, Excalibur and the Sword of Bruncvik being the known three. *'Witchcraft:' Dragons are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft; however, this is limited. Hope performed a death spell on the unnamed dragon girl, and while it caused her to shapeshift back into her humanoid-form and wounded her, the spell did not kill her. Whether or not this is Hope's inability with the spell or a dragon's resistance to magic remains to be seen. Known Dragons *Hypolyes (deceased) *Cloverfield *Dragon Enforcer (deceased) *Dragon Kidnapper *Mute Girl Category:Ultimate Amalgamation